Clash
|height=6'1" |hair=Red with Blue Streaks |eyes=Light Blue |loves=The Misfits, especially Pizzazz. Also, vintage vinyl, faux fur and cake |hates=Everything Pizzazz hates (...which is a lot) |guilty_pleasure= |prized_possession=Tech 12 Turntable |voted_most_likely_to=Sell you out, unless you're The Misfits |deepest_secret= |status=Alive |affiliations=The Misfits |previous_affiliations= }} Clash is The Misfits' biggest fan. Her dream is to be a member of the band. She is Blaze's girlfriend, and Video's cousin. __FORCETOC__ Involvement In Clash's first appearance, she was present for the argument at Pizzazz's house after Stormer is caught on a date with Kimber. When Stormer said that nobody would have noticed the two of them on a date if Pizzazz hadn't barged in and torn up the coffee shop, Clash suggested that "it's called a distraction" - but Pizzazz told her to shut up, because it was a band discussion and she wasn't a part of the band. Later, when The Misfits were arguing about the quality of their performance for a music video shoot, Pizzazz caught Clash on her computer. Clash had set a Google Alert for any articles about Jem and The Holograms. She told Pizzazz that The Holograms were playing a big benefit show the next day in support of The Starlight Foundation. She read the article aloud to The Misfits, who are furious. Clash called Blaze, who works as a waitress at a company which caters for the Starlight Foundation's fundraiser. Clash asked Blaze to get her a job on the waitressing staff for the event.Jem and The Holograms, Issue 3 At the fundraiser, Clash disguised herself as a waitress so she can sabotage the Holograms' performance. While there, she bumped into Kimber and dropped her bolt cutters and other tools, having just loosened the lighting rig so it would fall onstage during the Holograms' performance. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 4 Jem and The Holograms, Issue 5 At The Misfits VS! Festival, Clash brought coffee for the Misfits and Kimber immediately recognized her from the Starlight fundraiser and promptly accused the Misfits of trying to kill the Holograms. Later, Clash was about to confess when Stormer asked if she caused the accident, before being shushed by Pizzazz (so the Misfits could have plausible deniability). Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 Clash brought news of the Holograms' Halloween party to Pizzazz, having stolen the promotional poster from her cousin Video. The party was invitation-only, but Clash managed to get the password so the Misfits could crash the party. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 8 She went to the party with Techrat and the the Misfits to help stir up some trouble. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 9 Redesign Clash's redesigned default look was heavily inspired by Integrity Toys' Clash Montgomery dollIntegrity Toys: Clash MontgomeryLeague of Extraordinary Cosplayers Interview with Campbell and Thompson, which was in turn a redesign of Clash's look in the early Starbright episodes of Jem. Gallery Jem_08_Clash_Poster.png Appeared In *Issue #3 *Issue #4 *Issue #5 *Issue #6 *Issue #9 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #15 *Issue #16 *Issue #18 *Issue #20 *The Misfits #1 *The Misfits #5 *Infinite #1 *Dimensions #1 *Dimensions #2 *Dimensions #4 Trivia When Clash isn't able to hang out with either Blaze or the rest of The Misfits, instead she aids from her friend Misty, another Misfits groupie, to spend fun time together. References ---- Category:The Misfits Category:Female Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rebooted Characters